De feu et de glace
by Chaeon
Summary: Au détours d'une rue sombre des quartiers pauvres, deux vies se croisent, deux destins s'entremêlent, deux âmes s'appellent. Sinedd, témoin d'une agression, va plonger au coeur d'une intrigue qui le dépasse et lui fera connaitre les affres de la douleur, de la peur et du manque. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi ça, vivre une histoire d'amour... Sinedd X Micro-Ice / Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1

** Mot de l'auteur:** Bonjour! Alors.. j'avoue que je regardais cette série étant jeune même si... je ne m'intéressais pas du tout au foot! XD

C'est ma toute première fanfiction alors, dites-moi si ça vous plais ou pas et pourquoi car c'est comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer!

J'ai décidée de placer cette histoire dans un UA (Univers Alternatif) car je ne suis pas encore a l'aise avec le fait d'utiliser l'univers connu de la série.. d'autant plus que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vue!;) En tout cas je me rappel que déjà à l'époque.. j'adorais Micro-Ice et Sinedd donc... fatalement...

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Le ciel était sombre, les nuages s'amoncelaient depuis quelques heures déjà, promesse d'un orage bienvenue en cette journée aux températures prématurément estivales.

Sinedd marchait rapidement dans les rues, tournants aux angles et s'engouffrant dans les ruelles sombres sans même lever les yeux de son petit livre, sans même craindre ce que les quartiers pauvres avaient de plus dangereux. Il y avait toujours vécu et s'y était fait un place et un nom.

Un de ces noms qui faisaient frémir les petites frappes, inquiétaient les flics qui tentaient de patrouiller dans la zone et qui attiraient toutes sortes de caïds voulant se faire une réputation.

Il était tout près de chez lui lorsqu'il entendit un son sourd et répété. Immédiatement en alerte, le jeune homme chercha quelque secondes la provenance du bruit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup d'une impasse rendue glauque par le manque de lumière et par les exclamations de douleurs qu'il entendait maintenant distinctement.

Au fond de la rue, quatre petites brutes s'adonnaient à cœur joie à une agression en règle. Tous souriaient, confiants et quelque peu excité par leur écrasante supériorité sur le petit corps recroquevillé sous les coups.

Un jeune homme encaissait les coups de pieds, prostré au sol, essayant vainement de minimiser les impactes à l'aide de ses bras. Des exclamations de douleurs lui échappaient de plus en plus régulièrement et il toussa du sang avant qu'un autre coup ne lui coupe la respiration.

Sinedd songea à passer son chemin. Après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner à intervenir dans ce passage à tabac. Il se détourna du spectacle affligeant mais s'arrêta quelque secondes plus tard.

Un grand cri de douleur avait résonné et au ton fort et rauque de la voix, il ne semblait pas venir de celui qui essuyait les coups.

Intrigué, le jeune homme retourna sur ses pas.

_Putain ! L'enfoiré ! Il m'a mordu ce con ! Hurlait l'un des types en se tenant fermement la main droite tandis que ces acolytes avaient cessé leurs brutalités un instant.

Sinedd écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage quelque peu contusionner du garçon encore au sol.

Il souriait d'un air mauvais, du sang sur les lèvres.

Ivre de rage, la petite frappe lui décocha un gigantesque coup de pied en plein visage et s'acharna avec violence sur le jeune homme, alternant coups de poings, coups de pieds tout en lui tirant les cheveux pour le gifler avec force.

_Hey ! Cria Sinedd pour attirer l'attention du petit groupe.

Au son de la voix, tous s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers l'entrée de la rue.

Le jeune homme était a moitié caché par les ombres mais il s'avança vers le groupe lentement.

_T'es qui toi ? Lança bravement l'un des malfrats avant qu'un autre ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Merde ! C'est Sinedd...

_Allez... finis de jouer les gars. S'entendit dire le jeune homme, lui-même surpris par son intervention.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister à ce petit sourire sardonique qui lui rappelait tellement le sien.

_C'est bon, ça te regarde pas ! Lui lança hargneusement la brute qui maintenait toujours sa victime par les cheveux.

Cette fois Sinedd perdit l'expression neutre de son visage et le regard glaciale qu'il renvoya au groupe les fit reculer.

_Cassez-vous. Maintenant. Imposa-t-il d'un voix qui ne recelait que la mort pour toute protestation.

Délaissant leur punching ball vivant, les quatre hommes s'écartèrent docilement, les visages livides, une peur véritable leurs vrillants les entrailles. Ils contournèrent Sinedd avant de décamper sans se retourner. L'aura terrible qu'il dégageait procurait souvent ce genre d'effet et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

Il soupira avant de s'avancer vers le corps tuméfié replié au sol. Une masse de cheveux noir recouvrait le visage ensanglanté du garçon et malgré les marques qui commençaient déjà à apparaître sur ses bras, il semblait avoir une peau très blanche, presque laiteuse. Il était plutôt petit et plus maigre que lui. Il tremblait encore mais Sinedd pouvait entendre son souffle erratique, signe que malgré tout, il était encore conscient.

Le jeune homme posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit.

Immédiatement celui-ci le repoussa dans un geste presque désespéré. Deux yeux d'un bleu incroyables vinrent foudroyé Sinedd.

_Ne me touche pas ! Cracha le jeune homme avec colère, incapable pourtant de faire le moindre autre geste.

Un sourire amusé vint naître sur le visage de son vis à vis qui écarta ses mains.

_Quoi tu veux rester par terre peut-être ? Lui lança Sinedd d'une voix enjouée.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais le regard brûlant ne quittait plus les pupilles sombres et calme du jeune homme au dessus de lui.

_Comme tu veux mais... je te signale qu'il va pleuvoir ! Reprit le plus grand.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Fouillant le sol du regard, il attrapa un petit porte-feuille évidement dépouillé de tout argent. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'intérieur si ce n'était une carte magnétique, un bon de la bibliothèque et un vieux ticket de caisse.

_Franchement, t'es sure de vouloir rester planté là... heu... Micro-Ice ? Reprit le jeune homme en déchiffrant difficilement le billet de la bibliothèque sous le peu de luminosité.

Il tendit une main au garçon qui ne le regarda même pas.

Soupirant, Sinedd se releva, rangea le porte-feuille dans sa porche et se détourna pour marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle. Il s'adossa au mur puis sortit son paquet de cigarette pour en griller une, gardant tout de même un œil sur la silhouette toujours prostrée au sol.

Il ne tarda pas à entendre quelques gémissements et les exclamations de douleurs contenues provenir du fond de l'impasse. Patient, le jeune homme sortit son livre pour s'occuper. Le pluie commença à tomber lentement, amenant une odeur de terre mouillée tandis qu'un petit vent s'engouffrait dans les rues sales du quartier. Abrité sous un balcon de béton, Sinedd continuait sa lecture sans que le sens des mots ne trouvent un écho dans ses pensées irrémédiablement attirés par la présence qui tentait toujours de se remettre debout dans l'impasse.

La colère qu'il avait lu dans les yeux bleu du jeune homme n'avait pas été la seule émotion qu'il y avait décelé. Une peur irrationnelle avaient également surgit et il avait su qu'insister n'aurait fait que provoquer une panique irrépressible. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Après tout il ne le connaissait pas et il en avait déjà fait assez pour lui alors... Pourquoi continuait-il à le surveiller ? Pourquoi entendre les gémissements de souffrance lui étreignait le cœur et lui nouait la gorge ? Pourquoi l'éclat intense de ces yeux bleu le pourchassaient encore dans ses pensées ?

La pluie s'accentua soudain et des trombes d'eaux s'abattirent, le grondement de l'orage se faisant entendre au loin.

Sinedd referma son livre et le rangea dans une poche avant de tirer une dernière fois sur sa cinquième cigarette.

Au fond de l'impasse, Micro-Ice toussa violemment avant que des larmes ne viennent se mélanger à la pluie qui lui battait insensiblement le visage.

_Merde...

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure, Sinedd l'entendit clairement.

Alors seulement, il s'avança sous la pluie et s'accroupit devant le jeune homme qui s'était laissé glisser dans l'inconscience. Doucement, il dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de Micro-Ice et caressa la joue tuméfiée.

_Dans quelle galère je viens de me fourrer moi... Ronchonna le jeune homme avant passer ses bras sous le corps meurtrie.

Plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit qui s'installait et alors que l'orage se rapprochait, Sinedd emporta son fardeau jusque chez lui, ignorant les asseaux du vent et de la pluies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur:** J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira!^^ Je commence lentement je sais mais c'est pour mieux savourer!

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

L'orage résonnait puissamment lorsque Sinedd entra dans son appartement. Les fenêtres étaient restées ouvertes pour laisser un peu d'air entrer mais il se réjouissait d'avoir pris soin de fermer les volets avant de sortir de chez lui, évitant du même coup une inondation inopinée.

Son fardeau toujours dans les bras, le jeune homme poussa simplement la porte du pied pour fermer avant d'avancer à l'aveuglette vers sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles dans l'appartement. Juste de grandes étagères le long des murs, remplis de livres en tout genre, un petite table basse ou s'entassaient cendriers, papiers chiffonnés et reste de nourritures ainsi qu'un canapé aux accoudoirs défoncés. Une télévision trônait également sur un petit meuble en bois mais le jeune homme ne la regardait que très peu.

Il traversa son salon pour entrer dans une pièce qu'il pouvait refermé en tirant la cloison coulissante. Là un lit double attendait, une table de chevet a ses côtés. Le velux au dessus du lit permettait au jeune homme de monter sur le toit de l'immeuble et de jouir d'une superbe vue sur le ciel et les étoiles lorsqu'il ne faisait pas un temps aussi désespérément pluvieux qu'en cet instant.

Doucement, Sinedd déposa le jeune homme a même le lit. Il quitta la pièce une seconde pour revenir avec deux serviettes de douche et sa trousse à pharmacie. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et déshabilla entièrement le jeune homme inconscient avant que ses vêtements trempés n'imbibent les draps. Avec une serviette, il essuya rapidement l'humidité sur le corps nu avant de replier l'autre serviette sous la tête et les cheveux mouillé de Micro-Ice.

Sinedd se racla la gorge. Il était tout simplement beau. Les vilaines traces de coups commençaient à apparaître avec leurs grandes traînée de mauves et de noires mais malgré tout, son corps avait des courbes gracieuses et élancées.

Reprenant ses esprits en constatant que le jeune homme frissonnait, Sinedd appliqua de l'alcool sur les plaies et égratignures en sang sur les bras avant de palper très doucement les côtes.

Micro-Ice se tordit de douleur lorsque les doigts fins touchèrent ses côtés cassées mais il ne reprit cependant pas connaissance. Le jeune homme continua l'inspection en palpant son ventre, espérant qu'il n'y ai aucune hémorragie interne. Le poignet gauche du garçon enflait à vue d'oeil tandis que sa respiration se faisait difficile et anarchique.

Inquiet, Sinedd fit basculer vers lui le buste de Micro-Ice afin d'inspecter son dos. La surprise le figea un instant.

Sous ses yeux s'étalait un tatouage minutieux à l'encre noir représentant un phoenix qui étendait tranquillement ses ailes entre les omoplates. Mais il avait plus urgent à traiter. Visiblement, l'épaule du jeune homme était démise.

Calant la tête de Micro-Ice contre sa propre épaule, Sinedd attrapa l'avant bras gauche pour tirer doucement le bras vers l'arrière avant d'enclencher un mouvement sec. Un gémissement plaintif lui fit serrer les dents mais l'articulation s'était ré-emboîtée correctement. Il nettoya doucement les égratignures et les griffures qui s'étalaient un peu partout dans le dos avant d'appliquer une pommade anti-inflammatoire. Attrapant d'une main un rouleau de bandage, il enserra les côtes du garçon avant de remonter sur son épaule et de lui bloquer le bras gauche contre son torse.

A son oreille, les respiration de Micro-Ice semblait trouver lentement un rythme plus régulier. Sinedd fit basculer le jeune homme dans les couvertures.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il essaya de ne pas prêter attention à une partie de l'anatomie du garçon qu'il avait du mettre à nue. Se concentrant sur les jambes ensanglantés pour oublié ses propres picotements qui agitaient le bas de son ventre, Sinedd constata que la cheville droite de Micro-Ice avait doublée de volume. Il y appliqua une dose généreuse de crème avant d'y mettre un bandage. Des hématomes gros comme ses poings commençaient à se former sur une bonne partie des cuisses mais rien n'avait l'air d'être cassé.

Lui remontant la couverture jusqu'au cou, Sinedd s'attaqua au visage.

Sa joue était rouge et un peu enflée, sa lèvres inférieurs était ouverte, du sang coagulé formait une croûte sous son nez, un énorme œil au beurre noir l'attendrais au réveil mais Micro-Ice avait tout de même réussit à minimiser les dégâts sur son visage. Sinedd désinfecta tout de même sa lèvre et son nez. Il remarqua une petite coupure à la base de ses cheveux et y appliqua également de l'alcool. Une autre marque attira son attention mais la cicatrice semblait ancienne. Elle s'étendait au dessus de son sourcil gauche mais semblait être presque entièrement effacée par le temps.

Contemplant un long moment le visage endormie du jeune homme, ce ne fut que lorsque de violents frissons le secouèrent que Sinedd se souvint qu'il était lui aussi trempé.

Laissant le jeune homme dans le lit, il sortit de la pièce et se surprit à soupirer.

Il était lessivé.

Étrangement, s'occuper avec autant de précaution de Micro-Ice l'avait vidé de ses forces. Peut-être parce que toutes ces marques de coups, toutes ces blessures et tous ces soins, il en avait déjà fait lui-même l'expérience de nombreuses fois. Peut-être que quelque part, une petite voix lui susurrait que s'il était intervenu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas eu autant de blessures. Peut-être parce qu'il se revoyait enfant, subissant les violences de sa mère dans l'indifférence générale...

Sinedd respira un grand coup.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement pour y abaisser la grande barre de fer qu'il avait vissé au mur afin qu'on ne puisse pas enfoncer sa porte. Il retourna vers la chambre mais ouvrit la porte à côté et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et laissa ses affaires au sol. Son reflet dans la vitre au dessus de lavabo le surprit un instant. Il avait le teint blafard et les traits tirés. La pluie lui avait collé les cheveux sur le front et des cernes creusaient son visage.

Lasse, le jeune homme se détourna du miroir pour entrer sous la douche et laisser l'eau chaude délasser ses muscles. De longues cicatrices lui barraient le ventre et les côtes, certaines étaient plus vieilles, d'autres plus profondes et d'autres encore avait été plus douloureuse à recevoir qu'à soigner.

Il n'avait cependant aucune blessure récente.

Sinedd avait un corps athlétique et puissant, rompu au combat depuis plusieurs années. Ses épaules étaient larges et solides, ses jambes musclées et ses poings dévastateurs.

Il avait mit au tapis plus d'une dizaine de gros bras plus grands et plus musclés que lui. Ses phrases assassines et ses provocations semblaient toujours faire mouche et déconcentraient ses adversaires. Plus un combattant est en colère moins il est précis et réfléchis. Voilà ce qu'était la devise du jeune homme.

Il n'oubliais jamais d'envoyer son regard le plus condescendant à ses adversaires les plus coriaces même si ce petit jeux lui avait déjà joué de mauvais tours. Car malgré tous, un homme en colère est aussi un homme incontrôlable. Il en avait déjà fais les frais plusieurs fois mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Un système de défense face à sa situation qu'il avait acquis depuis l'enfance.

Soupirant, Sinedd sortit de la douche et s'essuya rapidement. Il passa un t-shirt noir comme il les affectionnaient tant ainsi qu'un pantalon léger et retourna dans le salon. Au dehors, l'orage cognait toujours mais le plus gros était passé, laissant a la pluie le soin de recouvrir la nuit.

Il jeta un œil au lit dans sa chambre.

Micro-Ice était toujours endormi et quelques légers tremblements semblaient l'agiter sous les draps. Après un seconde d'hésitation et un coup d'oeil critique à son vieux canapé, Sinedd entra dans la chambre à pas de loups.

Précautionneusement, il s'installa sur le lit aux côtés de son jeune protégé. Il le regarda dormir quelques secondes, rassuré par la respiration lente et apaisée mais tout de même un peu inquiet du teint blafard du jeune homme.

Sinedd passa lentement ses doigts sur le visage du garçon qui grogna un instant.

Amusé, il caressa ses cheveux encore humides avant de plonger le nez dans la chevelure soyeuse. Il sentait bon le vent et la pluie. Micro-Ice tremblait toujours et Sinedd se rapprocha plus encore de lui, le réchauffant de son propre corps, jouant avec les mèches brunes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment.

Il s'endormit facilement, la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule, la sienne perdu dans ses cheveux. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sinedd se sentait serein et apaisé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur:** Merci Little wolf of snow pour tes reviews! Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise et que tu sois intriguée par ce tatouage! Mais je ne t'en donnerais pas la signification tout de suite! XD

Voila la suite en espérant que ça te plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y avait des lendemains que Sinedd aurait voulu voir durer à jamais et ce jour en faisait partit. Le soleil avait repris ses droits au dehors accompagnés par les piaillements des oiseaux et les vrombissements des moteurs de voitures en sourdine. Allongé confortablement dans son lit, les yeux toujours clos, le jeune homme appréciait ces moments de paix simple et revigorant. Il aimait le matin et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas laisser le sommeil le reprendre dans ses doux filets qui lui avaient tant fait de bien la nuit passé.

Le mouvement d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien le fit cependant se tétaniser. Une seconde de surprise s'empara de lui avant que la torpeur du sommeil ne le quitte complètement et qu'il se rappel qu'il n'était pas seul.

Sinedd ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regrettant immédiatement ce geste lorsque la lumière crue lui mangea les pupilles. Grognant quelque peut, il prit le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante avant de tourner la tête vers le petit corps collé au sien.

Micro-Ice avait enfoui sa tête plus profondément dans l'épaule du jeune homme, gêné par la lumière qui filtrait du velux. Une minute s'écoula sans que Sinedd ne prenne la décision entre s'écarter du jeune homme au risque de le réveiller ou faire mine d'être encore endormi.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de trancher.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux lentement, désorienté. Il cligna des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaire et qu'il visualise l'homme sur lequel il reposait. Son teint passa par une palette de couleurs différentes allant du blanc livide au rouge cramoisie avant qu'il ne repousse violemment Sinedd.

Micro-Ice regretta amèrement son mouvement brusque quand la douleur vient lui vriller les côtes.

_Whoua ! Du calme ! Lança Sinedd qui avait faillit tomber du lit.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi rapide et puissante du garçon et avait quelque peu été désarçonné.

_Qu'est-ce... que... Qui... ? Micro-Ice avait du mal à choisir quelle était la première questions à poser dans sa situation.

Il paniquait.

Sinedd s'assit sur le lit avant de se racler la gorge, plus intimidé d'avoir partagé son lit avec le jeune inconnu qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Doucement. Dit-il d'un voix qu'il espérait apaisante. Tu étais complètement dans les vapes alors je t'ai ramené chez moi.

Les yeux de glace se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis à vis qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Gronda Micro-Ice, méfiant. Il jetait des coup d'œils inquiets à l'endroit où il se trouvait, notant mentalement la simplicité et la sobriété de la chambre.

La remarque fit tiquer Sinedd.

_Alors ça c'est nouveau ! Lança-t-il. C'est pas courant que la Princesse se plaigne que son chevalier la tire d'un mauvais pas !

La surprise envahie le visage contusionné de Micro-Ice avant que la colère ne le gagne à nouveau.

_QUI EST LA PRINCESSE ?! Cria-t-il.

Sinedd sourit malgré lui et sauta du lit avec souplesse.

_Toi. Continue de crier et tu va le regretter.

_ESPÈCE DE... Mais le jeune garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien lorsqu'il donnait de la voix.

_Tu dois avoir au moins trois côtes de cassées et la cheville tordue. Repris Sinedd d'un ton plus dure, comme s'il sermonnait un petit enfant. Je vais passer un coup de fil voir si un ami peut passer t'ausculter.

_Non. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Objecta Micro-Ice qui fit mine de se lever mais un vertige le fit basculer sur les oreillers.

Immédiatement le plus grand fut sur lui.

_Ne bouges pas. Murmura-t-il d'une manière si douce que le jeune homme se laissa faire.

Sinedd passa ses doigts sous sa nuque pour replacer correctement les oreillers puis il effleura le bandage qui enserrerait toujours l'épaule du garçon et celui-ci trembla de douleur.

_Tu es pas mal amoché. Je préfère qu'un médecin vérifie que tout va bien. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu puisse te lever.

Micro-Ice se renfrogna et détourna les yeux, décontenancé par les attitudes changeantes de son sauveur. Un gargouillis retentissant vint ponctuer l'ambiance et Sinedd ne pu retenir un pouffement de rire.

Il s'éloigna du jeune homme rouge de honte tout en essayant de contenir son rire. Il fit coulisser la porte de la chambre mais resta une seconde dans l'entrebâillement.

_Avoir faim c'est bon signe ! Et puis.. peut-être que manger te fera grandir un peu parce que c'est pas encore ça !

Sinedd évita à la dernière seconde l'oreiller qui vint s'écraser rageusement sur la porte et fuit vers la cuisine, cette fois, en riant aux éclats.

Il trouvait ça à la fois hilarant et très mignon de voir Micro-Ice s'énerver si facilement à ses piques. Celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience mais il faisait une moue délicieuse lorsque la colère et la honte s'emparaient de son visage. Il avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans ses traits mais ces yeux étaient plus expressifs et imposants que ce à quoi s'attendait Sinedd. Le voir répondre avec tant de conviction le réjouissait pourtant, comme s'il venait de rencontrer un nouveau camarade de jeux à asticoter.

Et ce fut avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage qu'il sortit les poêles pour faire un déjeuner au vu de l'heure tardive de leur réveils.

De tout ceux qui avaient pu croiser le chemin de Sinedd, très rare étaient ceux qui avaient pu constater des talents culinaires du jeune homme. Créatif et avec le coup de main, il avait un réel talent qu'il aurait volontiers exercé dans la vie de tous les jours mais son destin n'avait pas pris ce tournant là et il ne faisait plus que rarement la cuisine.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo en quête d'ingrédients et d'idées, la voix de Micro-Ice résonna jusqu'à lui.

_Et POURQUOI je suis à poil sous les draps ?!

L'image furtive du corps nu du jeune homme s'imposa à Sinedd qui rougit violemment, incapable de réprimer un raclement de gorge mal à l'aise.

_Tu... tu étais trempé. Tu voulais garder des fringues mouillés ? Finit-il par répondre tout en refermant le frigidaire sans rien y avoir pris, trop déboussolé par l'image qui persistait dans sa mémoire.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune réponse et il se remit au travail tout en chassant de ses pensées les yeux bleus et divers postures sensuels de Micro-Ice que son imagination florissante s'obstinait à inonder.

Sinedd se concentra sur sa cuisine pour ne pas faire de bêtise et la boule dans son ventre se dénoua quelque peu. Il laissa refroidir les plats et abandonna la cuisine pour ouvrir quelque peut ses volet et laisser le soleil baigné son appartement. Le jeune homme posa un regard a la fois morose et honteux sur le désordre qui régnait là.

Quelques vêtements pas repassés s'éparpillaient sur le canapé tandis que sur la table basse s'entassaient factures, prospectus, nourritures vieilles de quelques jours et deux cendriers plus que remplis de mégots.

Avec un soupir, Sinedd mit à la poubelle les restes avant de simplement laisser la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, certain de l'y retrouvé le lendemain. Il jeta également les mégots de cigarette avant d'attraper un paquet à moitié entamé sur la petite table basse et d'en allumer une.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain pour passer son pantalon de la veille et sortit son portable tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'aplatir les épis de ses cheveux. Il composa un numéro dont il s'était servis à de nombreuses occasions.

_Allô ? Résonna une voix féminine.

D'autres voix s'élevaient en fond sonore.

_Salut Simbaï, C'est Sin.

_Oh ! Attends.

Il y eu quelques bruissements dans le téléphone, signe que la personne à l'autre bout du fil s'éloignait du bruit ambiant.

_Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Reprit la voix.

_Non, ça va. Mais...

Sinedd hésita. Il ne savait pas bien comment présenter la chose et se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchis avant d'avoir appelé.

_J'aimerais que tu ausculte un... ami. Il est pas mal amoché.

_Un ami ? C'est plutôt inhabituel...

_Simbaï. Ne pose pas de question s'il te plais. Tu peux passer oui ou non ? Se renfrogna le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas la pointe d'amusement qu'il entendait dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

_Quel rabat joie tu fais ! Évidement que je passe.

_Merci.

_Je ne voudrais pas rater l'occasion d'approcher un ami à toi ! Ils sont si rare que...

Sinedd raccrocha promptement, agacé.

Il n'aimait pas y penser et ne l'admettrait encore moins mais le jeune homme avait effectivement peu d'ami. Outre sa façon de vivre plutôt brutale, son humour vexant et sa manie d'arriver systématiquement en retards, Sinedd n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à faire confiance aux rares personnes qui avaient tenté de rester proche de lui. Il en venait toujours à se demander quand on allait le trahir, quand viendrait le moment où on lui révélerait qu'il faisait peur.

Il avait toujours eut cette angoisse d'être abandonné alors il avait toujours coupé les ponts avant que cela n'arrive.

Le jeune homme soupira une seconde et jeta sa cigarette avant de se retourner, face au mur.

Sinedd fixa longuement la cloison qui le séparait de sa chambre comme si un miracle allait se produire et le doter d'une vision à rayons X. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que plus un bruit ne provenait de la chambre et étrangement, ce silence qu'il affectionnait tant, le dérangeait maintenant. Sinedd avait envie de savoir ce que faisait le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Était-il toujours fâché ? Avait-il peur de lui ?

Après tout, Sinedd n'avait, encore, pas réfléchis avant de l'emmener avec lui.

Respirant un grand coup, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un caleçon propre et un vieux t-shirt trop grand avant de passer lentement la tête dans la chambre.

Micro-Ice était toujours allongé dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou, un livre que Sinedd avait du oublié sur la table de chevet, à la main.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à se racler la gorge pour prévenir de sa présence mais Micro-Ice releva la tête vers lui avant qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre son. Décidément, le jeune homme ne cessait de le surprendre. Il était était certainement doté d'un très bon instinct pour avoir sentit sa présence ainsi pourtant, il avait également décelé un éclat inquiet sur le visage du jeune homme.

Sinedd lança les vêtements sur le lit.

_J'ai préparé quelques trucs a manger. Tu as besoin d'aide pour enfiler ton ...

_Non merci. Le coupa Micro-Ice avant que Sinedd ne puisse terminé la petite pique qu'il avait en tête.

Sinedd répondit par un sourire au regard courroucé du jeune homme et s'en retourna dans le salon pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il entendit les froissements des draps et quelques exclamations de douleurs contenues avant que le calme ne revienne.

Il entra de nouveau dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit.

Immédiatement, les yeux bleus se braquèrent avec méfiance sur lui et Sinedd ne pu réprimer un frisson tandis que ses muscles se contractaient. Micro-Ice avait un regard pénétrant qui semblait pouvoir lire dans son âme. En outre, il ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Choisissant de combattre ce regard par la nonchalance, Sinedd haussa négligemment les épaules et s'assit au bords du lit.

_Étant donné que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'amener la bouffe jusqu'ici, il va falloir aller jusqu'au salon. Dit-il.

Un imperceptible froncement de sourcil agita le visage de Micro-Ice.

_Et étant donné que tu ne peux pas te lever dans ton état...

La rapidité de Sinedd prit Micro-Ice au dépourvu et il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre objection lorsque les bras musclés vinrent se couler sous ses jambes et sous ses épaules. D'une simple poussée sans efforts, le jeune homme le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

_Qu'est-ce que... repose-moi ! Rugit Micro-Ice alors que Sinedd l'emmenait tranquillement vers le salon.

Constatant que les mots ne servaient à rien, le jeune homme essaya de se dégager mais ses blessures et la poigne de fer de son sauveur l'en empêchèrent et il se laissa porter jusqu'au canapé.

Tout en le reposant doucement, Sinedd lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Aussi léger qu'un enfant de 4 ans !

_La ferme ! Répondit immédiatement le jeune homme dont le teint avait de nouveau viré au rouge. J'aurais très bien pu marcher jusque là !

_Oui, oui...

Sinedd plaça un vieux coussin près du garçon pour qu'il puisse s'installer comme il le souhaitait tout en cachant le sourire radieux qui éclairait son visage à chaque fois qu'il asticotait son compagnon.

Micro-Ice ne chercha pas à relancer la conversation et Sinedd le laissa pour apporter de quoi déjeuner. Le jeune homme en profita pour regarder autour de lui, curieux.

_Tu... Tu lis beaucoup. Dit-il, la voix quelque peu tremblotante d'hésitation.

_Ouais. Ça détends. Répondit simplement Sinedd avant de poser sur la table basse quelques saucisses, une salade et une omelette au sucre dont il avait le secret.

Cette fois, ce fut l'estomac du plus grand qui cria son mécontentement et le regard des deux garçons vinrent se rencontrer.

Un mince sourire s'étendit sur le visage pâle de Micro-Ice.

_Il paraît qu'avoir faim c'est bon signe. Dit-il. Peut-être que manger te rendra plus intelligent parce que ce n'est pas encore ça...

Sinedd accusa la réflexion avec dignité, accordant ce point au jeune homme avant de répondre à son sourire par l'un des siens. Lui qui affectionnait particulièrement les joutes verbales, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Il avait enfin déniché un partenaire aussi réactif et assassin que lui.


End file.
